ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack (John Smith 10)
Story It is now nighttime, and John has been running all day. John: (Exaggerating) So, hungry. Haven’t eaten, all day. Must find food. (He goes over a hill, and finds a farm, growing some kind of yellow and orange fruit.) Food. So, my luck hasn’t run out yet. (John goes down, and goes up to the small house on the property. He knocks on the door. It swings open. A young man with short, spiky black hair, a green under armor shirt and brownish pants comes out.) Boy: No! Go aw (John hits the boy in the face, still thinking the door was closed and was still knocking.) John: Oh, sorry kid. Can I have some food? I’ve been traveling for a while now. (The boy slams the door in John’s face.) I guess that’s an acceptable response. (John turns around and starts walking away, when he hears voices from inside the house. One was the boy’s but the other one was an older woman’s.) Must be his mother. Mother: How dare you slam the door in that guy’s face? He is starving, and you just insulted him. Boy: Ow! (The door then opens, and the woman comes out.) Mother: Hello, son. Please forgive my son Jack, he has horrible manners. Please, come in. Have something to eat. John: Thank you, ma’am. John slurps down his third bowl of soup. John: Ah. That was delicious! Mother: Would you like another bowl? John: Yes, please! (John then sees Jack looking out the window.) What you looking for, Jack? Mother: Oh, there have been some wolves recently that have been breaking in and eating our crops. John: (Staring blankly) Wolves don’t eat fruit. Mother: You’re not from around here, are you? John: Nope. Just got here today. Jack: They’re here! I’m going to handle it. Mother: Jack, no! They’ll kill you! Jack: I’m not going to let them steal our food anymore! (Jack goes out the door, slamming it.) John: Eeesh. Sounds like he’s had a rough life. Mother: It hasn’t been the same since his father died. Six years ago, he went to fight in the War Games, and was killed. The only thing we got back was his ÄRM, which Jack keeps with him. John: At least he has an ÄRM. (John goes over to the window, looking out it.) End Scene Jack faces two wolves standing on their back two legs, with purple fur. Wolf 1: Well, well. If it isn’t the little boy Jack. Wolf 2: The little wimpy farmer boy. You actually going to fight us? You’re even stupider than you look. Jack: (Terrified) You aren’t going to eat our food anymore! Weapon ÄRM: Battle Scoop! (His bracelet glows, and turns into a shovel. The wolves start laughing.) Wolf 1: That’s your weapon? That is so pathetic! Wolf 2: Are you going to fight us with that thing? Hahaha! Jack: I will protect my family! I will be a man! Jack charges forward, and swings the scoop at one of the wolves. He dodges, and sucker punches Jack. Jack falls to his knees, and is tackled by the other wolf, knocking him down. Jack gets up quickly, and slams the scoop into the wolf’s head, breaking his teeth. Wolf 2: Oh, you are going to pay for that. (The wolf picks Jack up, and throws him aside.) Though we can’t punish you. You’re the one who grows this food. Wolf 1: So, we’ll have to kill your mother. Jack: No, no! I won’t let you hurt her! (He gets up to attack, but is punched again, knocked down.) No. (Crying) Why am I so weak? Wolf 1: Now, for the old hag. (He turns to the door, and sees John standing in front of the door.) Another one? Well, you better move, before you get hurt. John: No. Wolf 2: Stand aside. I mean, what kind of idiot gets killed over fools like these? John: A fool. One of the wolves charges John, going to scratch him. John catches his paw, and twists his arm, kicking him in the back. That wolf goes down, as the other one charges John. John goes and punches the wolf hard in the chest, sending him flying. The first wolf gets up, and John kicks him in the head, sending him flying into the other. The two start to get up, when John stand over them, cracking his knuckles. John: Beat it. And don’t come back. (The wolves run away, whimpering like little puppies. John goes and helps Jack up.) Jack: Tttt, thank you. John: Sure. You mind if I spend the night? (Jack nods in silence, as they head back into the house.) End Scene John, Jack and his mother are standing outside the house. John: Thank you both for your hospitality. Mother: No, thank you for saving my son. The boy would’ve been killed if not for your assistance. Jack: It’s true. John: Nah, you could’ve handled them. Later. And thanks for the pack. (John swings a backpack on, and starts to walk off.) Jack: John! Wait! (John turns to face him.) Please let me go with you! I need to become a man, like my father, and I’m sure I can learn a lot from you. John: Sure. I need someone to navigate. I’m completely lost. (A few minutes later, Jack comes and joins him with a backpack.) Mother: John, bring my boy back to me alive. John: You’ve got it, ma’am. (The two then start walking, waving back.) Characters *John Smith *Jack *Jack's Mother Villains *Rogelu Brothers Trivia *John meets Jack, and gains a travel companion. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc